Un aveux
by Aelwing
Summary: Sam s'énerve en mission.


Un aveux

**Auteur : **Wijven 

**Auteur :** Aelwing

**Mon adresse e-mil :** aelwinghotmailcom

**Genre :** Zarb , Guimauve dégoulinante et très court (je préfère les fics de 60 pages, y en a de géniales !!) 

**Résumé :** vaisseau de Baal : Sam fait des aveux

**Spoiler :** après la fin de la saison 8, j'ai pas vu les épisodes ou les résumes de la saison 9, SORRY !! !!

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est a moi ( j' aimerais bien mais c'es impossible  ), c'est à MGM ou je sais plus top quoi…

**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai mis une ou deux photos au milieu du texte et ne faites surtout pas gaffe a l'orthographe

**Dédicace :** A ma lulu qui est fan de stargate et a mes amies Manu, Mimi et Milie que j'adore !!!!!!!

P.S. : c'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgents S.V.P. !!!!!!!

Un aveux

_-Ca suffit, j'en ai marre, je ne supporte plus ça !!_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Combien de fois on a failli se rapprocher ?!? Combien de fois on a failli se l'avouer ?!? Combien de fois j'ai failli tout balancer pour pouvoir être avec toi ?!? Combien de fois encore il vas y avoir dit-moi avant qu'on puisse être heureux tout les deux ?!? Combien d'ennemis on vas devoir encore tuer ?!? Combien de fois encore je vais risquer de te perdre avant d'avoir pu te dire que je t' aime ?!? Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça et je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je veux pouvoir avoir tout ce que je veux depuis quasiment toujours : **vivre avec toi !!!** Mon père avait raison, je peux encore être heureuse et je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance…_

_-…_

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une mission dangereuse et elle venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Au milieu du vaisseaux de Baal alors qu'ils étaient a deux doigts de se faire coincer par des Jaffas et qu'ils venaient a peine de sortir d'une embuscade, ou il avait d'ailleurs faillit se faire tuer et qu'ils avaient juste pus disposer le détecteur de la Tok'Ra sur l'unité centrale du vaisseau. C'était un peu trop pour lui pour sa troisième mission en temps que chef de la base.

_-Colonel, je pense que vous devriez vous calmer et que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et.._

_-Arrête de m'appeler par mon grade et tu sait très bien qu'on a quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir maintenant qu'ils nous ont repéré et qu'on est sépares de Daniel et Teal'c. Alors je trouve qu'au contraire c'est le moment , je ne veux pas mourir avant de t'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur : Je t'aime …_

_-Carter..s'il vous plait…_

_-Non, je t'aime depuis plus de neuf ans et je ne me tairais pas une seconde de plus, j'ai faillit te le dire des dizaines de fois, j'ai essayé de t'oublier des centaines de fois pour obéir au règlement j'ai même failli me convaincre que je pourrais être heureuse avec Pete…Mais c'est inutile... Je t'aime…et rien ne peux changer ça._

_-…_

_-Dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je t'en prie dit-moi quelque chose !!_

Il avait détourné la tête quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se reprochât de lui, mit ses main autour de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes puis s'éloignas de lui et lui redit d'un ton très doux :

_-Je t'aime…_

_-Sam…_

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec ses magnifiques yeux qui lui confirmait ce qu'elle disait et il se laissa aller a ses sentiments qu'il réfrénait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle. Il lui dit dans un souffle :

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais.._

Et avant qu'elle ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit il la pris dans ses bras et se mit a l'embrasser passionnément. Le monde autour d'eux n'avait presque plus d'importance. A cet instant ils entendirent des bruit de pas qu'on s'efforçait de rendre discrets. D'un même mouvement ils se séparèrent et armèrent leurs armes. Ils attendirent que les ennemis soient a porté de tir et sortirent de leur cachette les armes braquées sur…**Daniel et Teal'c !!!**

_-Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?_s'exclamèrent-il tous en même temps.

_-On..._commença Daniel

_-Plus tard ! Pour l'instant l'important est de sortir de là._ Déclaras Jack

Dix minutes, une patrouille de jaffas et quelques centaines de mètres plus tard Sam trouvas sur un écran la localisation de la porte a peine deux niveaux plus bas. Ce fut avec soulagement que l'équipe appris la nouvelle

_-Tu vois, on s'en sortiras_, dit Jack avec confiance.

_- Je n'en suis pas si sure, il y a environ 30 ou 40 jaffas dans la salle de la porte…_

_-Comment t…_

_-Attendez !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai une idée, Ja…Général il faudrait que quelqu'un aille désactiver le champ de protection dans le hangar a vaisseaux et fasse partir deux chasseurs en direction de la planète en pilotage automatique pour détourner l'attention des jaffas pendant que d'autres s'occuperons de sécuriser le périmètre de la porte pour rentrer sur terre._

_-O.K. , Teal'c vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ?_

_-Non O'Neill._

_-Daniel vous allez avec moi dans la salle de la porte et Carter vous allez avec Teal'c mettre au point notre petite diversion, on se retrouve dans la salle de la porte dans 30 minutes._

Ils se séparaient quand jack dit a voix haute avec conviction et beaucoup de tendresse:

_-Moi aussi…_

Sam lui fit un sourire radieux et lui répondit :

_-Merci d'avoir dit quelque chose… et surtout d'avoir dit ça._

Sur ces mots , ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Apres cinq minutes ou ils progressèrent en silence, Daniel demanda :

_-De quoi vous parliez avec Sam ?_

_-De quoi _vous_ parlez ?_

_-Et bien vous l'avez tutoyée et elle a failli vous appeler par votre prénom, alors je m'interroge._

_-Carter s'est juste un peu énervé après que nous soyons sortis de l'embuscade…_

_-Et ?…_

_-Rien, ça m'a très surprit et j'ai finalement réussi a la calmer, a peu près._

_-Rien d'autre ?_

_-Non Daniel, rien d'autre._

_-Et…A propos de quoi elle s'est énervée ?_

_-Daniel, arrêtez de me poser des questions, vous m'énervez… _

_-…_

_-Elle croyait vous avoir perdu vous et Teal'c, et comme elle vient de perdre son père, elle s'est un peu relâchée_

_-« un peu relâchée » ?_

_-Elle a perdu son sang-froid et elle s'est_ 'insurgée'_ contre le boulot qu'on fait et les pertes que ça lui a fait avoir, ça vous va Daniel ?_

_-Oui, je comprend mieux maintenant._

_-Tant mieux, mais vous n'en parlez a personne, d'accort ? Ce seras mieux pour elle_

_-O .K._

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'embarquement des chasseurs de la mort, Sam était en train de programmer les chasseurs suivant deux directions différentes pendant que Teal'c montait la garde. Apres avoir fini la programmation, ils se rendirent dans la salle de la porte ou Daniel et Jack les attendais.

_-Ca n'as pas bougé pour l'instant Carter._

_-C'est normal général, les vaisseaux ne sont pas encore partis, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que nous soyons tous là pour prendre la porte et ça nous a évité de croiser des troupes jaffas en venant vous rejoindre, ce qui est plutôt mieux, n'est-ce pas Général ?_

_-En effet Carter, bonne idée._

Ils faisaient de gros efforts pour ne pas se rapprocher l'un de l'autre , ne rien laisser transparaître mais Sam ne pus résister a l'envie de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant dix secondes, il n'existât rien d'autre qu'eux. Puis Teal'c dit d'une voix basse :

_-Ils s'en vont, il ne reste que dix jaffas._

Jack se repris.

_-Bon , on essaye de les attirer plus loin ou on les abats ?_

_-Ce serait mieux de les abattre, ils pourraient nous revenir sur le dos_ répondit Sam.

_-Bon, on y va._

Les jaffas furent élimines très rapidement, Sam avait activé la porte et ils se préparaient a franchir la porte. Daniel et Teal'c traversèrent, Sam allait s'y engager quand elle se retourna pour voir Jack. Dans le mouvement qu'elle fit , elle repéras un jaffa qui pointait son arme sur lui !Elle criât son nom, l'attrapât et se jetât dans le vortex. Elle atterrit sur le sol de la salle d'embarquement aux cotes de Jack. Les soldats étaient éberlués , Daniel et Teal'c avaient débarqués sans encombres et voilà que le colonel Carter débarquait en se jetant au sol, et en tenant le Général O'Neill dans ses bras ! Elle se redressât et criât :

_-Fermez l'iris !!_

Elle se tournât vers le Général et lui demandât :

_-vous n'avez rien, mon Général ?_

_-…_

_-Mon général ?!_

il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Elle vit du sang sous lui, le retournât et vit qu'il avait été touché par un tir de lance-serpent. Elle hurlât :

_-Appelez une équipe médicale immédiatement, le Général est blessé !!_

Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent et demandèrent :

_-Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_-Il y avait un jaffa, il,…il a tiré sur le Général._

Deux heures plus tard, le médecin sortit du bloc opératoire et annonça que le Général avait une chance de s'en sortir. Sam demandât :

_-On peut le voir ?_

_-Non , je regrette mais il est très faible, vous allez le fatiguer._

_-Mais de voir ses amis lui donneras envie de sortir et de se remettre plus vite !_

_-Bon, d'accort mais pas plus de cinq minutes !_

Ils se rendirent au chevet du général qui venait de se réveiller. Daniel lui expliquât ce qui était arrivé et ajoutât :

_-Sam vous a sauvé la vie_

_-Normal, c'est Carter !_

Apres deux semaines passées a l'infirmerie, Jack fut enfin autorisé a sortir de l'infirmerie. Il était d'une humeur exécrable, après sa première visite, Sam n'était pas revenue le voir et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il lui avait fait comprendre que lui aussi. Elle avait eu l'air heureuse quand il l'avait dit d'ailleurs. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Daniel l'appelait.

_-oui Daniel, que ce passe-t-il ?_

_-Voilà, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez de mauvais poil et je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?_

_-Je me suis fait tirer dessus et j'ai passé deux semaines a l'infirmerie et en plus on m'a imposé trois semaines de vacances_

_-les vacances vous déplaisent ?_

_-Non, c'est l'idée de les passer sans …_

_-Sans retourner au SGC,_

_-oui, et je ne sais même pas qui me remplace_

_-Vous n'este pas au courrant ?_

_-De quoi ?_

_-C'est Sam qui vous remplace, elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas vue, comment voulez-vous qu'elle me le dise ?_

Alors qu'il disait cela, il était envahit par le soulagement, il connaissait le poste et il savait que ce n'était pas de tout repos. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vue, elle avait trop de travail tout simplement .

_-Jack, vous m'écoutez ?_

_-Excusez-moi, Reprenez_

_-Je disait que le Général Hammond allait arriver demain pour prendre sa place. Elle est vraiment épuisée, je vient de la voir et elle se demandait comment vous faisiez pour supporter ça._

_-J'ai fait bien pire dans les Black Ops_

_-Ah… _

Suite a cet réflexion plutôt abrupte, Daniel retourna a la traduction de son dernier texte en ancien et Jack se dirigeas vers son bureau ou devait se trouver Carter. Il frappa avant d'entrer et n'obtins pas de réponse. Il entra donc et vit Carter qui c'était endormie sur le bureau. Il l'appelât doucement :

_-Carter…Debout la marmotte…_

_-Hein, Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!?!_

_-Bonjour Carter._

_-Oh ! Bonjour mon Général._

_-Comment allez-vous ?Le poste est très fatiguant._

_-C'est le moins de le dire ! Comment faites vous pour tenir le coup ?_

_-Je délègue a mes subordonnés et puis après l'entraînement des Black Ops, le SGC, c'est de la rigolade…_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui, a part pour la tension, le docteur me trouve trop stressé !_

_-Pourquoi ? Etre seul, ça doit être plus dur qu'ici, vous avez des amis !_

_-Justement, dans les Black Ops, je n'avais rien a perdre, alors qu'ici je risque de vous perdre, Teal'c, Daniel… et toi_

_-Ah !_

Sam était un peu gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait réfléchit depuis son aveu et, bien qu'elle ne regrette pas, elle avais peur que la réaction de son Général ne soit pas ce qu'elle avait interprété.

_-Nous en discuterons plus tard, pour l'instant dites-moi ce que vous avez fait pendant mes deux semaines d'absence_

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé pendant ces deux semaines. Le lendemain, elle remis son poste au Général Hammond .Apres un résumé de la situation elle s'affala sur un fauteuil

_-ça ne vas pas Colonel ?_

_-Si mon général, mais je suis fatiguée, je voudrais avoir deux jours de repos, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander_

_-Vous avez deux semaines._

_-Mais, mon Général…_

_-Non Colonel, c'est un ordre._

_-Bien Mon général_

_-A propos, les missions de SG-1 ne reprennent qu'au retour du général O'Neill_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Teal'c va sur Dakaka et Daniel a pris des vacances, vous aurez donc du temps pour vos thèses de physique._

_-Oui mon général et merci._

Sam rentra chez elle et dormis pendant 31 heures. A son réveil elle était mieux reposée, et elle trouva une enveloppe devant sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

Sam,

Je pense que nous devrions discuter de la manière de nous sortir du règlement, j'ai une solution à te proposer. Je vais démissionner, ou alors on joue a cache-cache avec eux ! Je pense ne te l'avoir jamais dit, a part dans mes rêves, mais je t'aime.

Jack

P.S. : je n'attend pas ta réponse trop tôt, je sais que tu doit te reposer ( et sûrement y réfléchir ). A dans deux semaines mon amour.

En lisant ces mots, elle eu peur de briser la carrière de son Général et se décida pour la seconde option, sans même réfléchir. Elle rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe et alla la ranger dans une boite ( avec un système de sécurité de son cru ) ou ce trouvaient, pêle-mêle, son rapport sur la mission ou ils s'étaient fait prendre pour des zatark, une copie de celui de son général (Colonel a l'époque) pour la même mission et une photo 'ratée', prise pendant une mission, qui la représentai endormie et assise tout contre Jack, la tête sur son épaule. Il avait l'air heureux de cette situation. C'était Daniel qui avait pris cette photo, pour les faire rire. Apres, elle l'avait récupéré et gardée puis cachée, sans pour autant s'en séparer, quand elle avait rencontrée Pete. Elle savait que dans cette boite, personne a part elle ne la verrait.

Apres cela, elle pris sa voiture et se dirigea vers le chalet de Jack, en faisant attention a ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois arrivée chez lui, elle se dirigea vers la porte et frappa d'un air décidé. Elle n'eu pas de réponse et recommença, cette fois avec suces. Elle entendit râler :

_-A 8 heures du soir, si il y a un problème a la base !…_

Il ouvrit la porte et la vit. Il était éberlué, il ne s'attendait pas du tout a sa visite. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et lui dit :

_-Je refuse que tu bousille ta carrière pour moi et_

_-C'est dangereux, si on nous attrape…_

_-Je m'en fiche._

Et elle l'embrassa. Doucement au début puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il fermas la porte et l'emportât dans sa chambre où ils s'aimèrent sans un mot.

Le lendemain ils reprirent leur discussion :

_-Je plaisantais en disant de jouer a cache-cache, je vais démissionner._

_-je refuse d'avoir un autre comandant en chef et je refuse que tu démissionne._

_-Sam, c'est trop dangereux !_

_-Non, sinon je démissionne aussi._

_-D'accort, mais seulement parce que tu m'y force._

Ils passèrent deux semaines idylliques et pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, rien dans leur comportement ne laissait transparaître leur liaison. Quatre mois jour pour jour après que Sam se soit énervée dans le vaisseau de Baal, a l'heure du déjeuné, Jack arriva a la table ou se trouvaient Sam, Daniel et Teal'c et s'installa avec eux en face de Sam. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça et tous en furent étonnés. Malgré cela, personne ne fit la remarque du repas jusqu'à ce que Daniel en parle :

_-Dites-moi Jack, non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi estes vous revenu manger avec nous ?_

_-J'avais envie de vous voir._

_-Jack !_

_-Lisez ça, dit-il en tendant une lettre à Daniel, ça apportera une réponse à vos questions._

Daniel se mit a lire la lettre. Au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Teal'c finit par demander

_-Qu'y a-til d'écrit Daniel Jackson ?_

_-C'est une lettre annonçant le départ à la retraite du Général O'Neill et sa nomination à la tête du SGC en temps que civil ! Jack, que ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Que je peut faire ça !_

Il se levas, se mit en face de Sam et lui dit :

_-Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je t'aime_, il sorti un écrin de sa poche et continua, _Sam, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Des que Jack avait dit a Sam qu'il l'aimait, toutes les personnes a table s'étaient figées de stupeur. Sam fut la première a réagir, après 10 secondes, elle lui sauta au coup et criât :

_-Bien sur que oui !_

Toute la salle se tut au cri de Sam et se tourna vers eux. Ils n'y firent pas attention, ils s'embrassaient. La salle était figée de stupeur : le général et son second s'embrassaient au milieu du mess !!!!

Jack fut le premier a reprendre ses esprits. Il serrât Sam dans ses bras et dit a toute la salle :

_-Je vous annonce a tous ma retraite de l'armée et ma nomination en tant que civil a la tête du SGC, c'est entré en vigueur hier soir à 24h00, maintenant , si vous permettez, je vais aller l'annoncer au reste de la base !_

Tenant Sam par la main, il se dirigeas vers la porte quand Daniel lui demanda, brisant ainsi le silence :

_-Jack, quand est-ce que vous avez pris cette décision ?_

_-A vrai dire Daniel, il y a bientôt trois mois, vous avez d'autres questions ?_

_-Non a part si vous avez d'autres révélations a nous faire !_

Sam intervint a ce moment là :

_-Jack n'en a pas d'autre mais moi si !_

_-Que ce qu'il y a Sam ?_ dit Daniel d'un air inquiet, _rien de grave j'espère ?_

_-Si, j'ai appris la semaine dernière que j'était enceinte !! Et il auras les yeux de son père !_ Dit-elle d'un ton doux.

_-Et l'intelligence de sa mère ! _répondit amoureusement Jack.

Et, sous les regards encore plus estomaqués de l'assistance, ils partirent annoncer les nouvelles à toute la base.

Fin

**Epilogue :**

Jack et Sam se marièrent un mois plus tard et leur fille Elizabeth (comme le deuxième prénom de sa mère) naquit sept mois plus tard à l'infirmerie du SGC. Elle avait les yeux chocolats et les cheveux blonds.

Commentaires please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci, grazie, thanks, arigato !!   

C'est là : 


End file.
